<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortress by Miyamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444465">Fortress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyamon/pseuds/Miyamon'>Miyamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Felibern, felibern week 2020, late prompt fill for day 2 of felibern week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyamon/pseuds/Miyamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when he's asleep that she realizes she can't take her eyes off of him. Prompt fill for day 2 of Felibern week, rest/dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Bernadetta von Varley, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fortress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">day 2: rest/dreams</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">It’s when he’s sleeping, she realizes, that she likes to look at his face the most.</p>
<p class="p1">When he’s awake his face is full of sharp angles- his eyes cutting stern looks, and his mouth often stuck into a scowl. She loved his rare smiles, and she cherishes the fact that she’s beginning to see them more often.</p>
<p class="p1">But it’s when he’s sleeping that <em>everything</em> on his face just melts away.</p>
<p class="p1">His anxieties and fears that he works so hard to hide- the walls he’s put up between himself and others- it all disappears.</p>
<p class="p1">She can feel her heart race every time she realizes that he’s grown comfortable enough with her to let her past those barriers and witness him at his most vulnerable.</p>
<p class="p1">Another part of her desperately wishes she could reach for her drawing pad to capture his sleeping face on paper- but she also doesn’t want to risk waking him by detangling herself from his sleepy embrace.</p>
<p class="p1">She decides to simply burn the memory of his face into her mind. It takes almost all of her willpower to hold back from leaning forward and kissing him on the nose while she does this- but she restrains herself.</p>
<p class="p1">She can kiss him when he’s awake, she decides. For now, she just curls into him a little closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol this is suuuper late for day 2 and super short but I Love Them. (i love them)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>